The present invention relates to ferromagnetic inductors, and more particularly, this invention relates to thin film ferromagnetic inductors for power conversion.
The integration of inductive power converters onto silicon is one path to reducing the cost, weight, and size of electronics devices. The main challenge to developing a fully integrated “on silicon” power converter is the development of high quality thin film inductors. To be viable, the inductors should have a high Q, a large inductance, and a large energy storage per unit area.